Electro-hydraulic steering systems are slowly being implemented in various off-highway vehicles. However, the rate of acceptance of these steering systems by equipment manufacturers is low due to the manufacturers' fear of failures in the systems that could affect the steering of the off-highway vehicle. Therefore, what is needed is an electro-hydraulic steering system having features that address these concerns.